Nicole Foster (City Girls)
Nicole Foster (Previously: Newman) is a ficitional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Nicole is represented by actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood . ''Jacqueline MacInnes Wood ''is well known for her role as Steffy Forrester in The Bold & The Beautiful, while juggling her roles as Steffy (B&B) and Nicole (CG), Jac has starred in several films such as Nightmare at the End of the Hall, Final Destination 5 and Her Husband's Betrayal. Jac has also had a guest role in primetime drama Arrow as well as presenting a new show Party On on E! Jac was nominated for Outstanding Younger Actress for her role as Steffy in 2012 and 2013. You can follow actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood on Twitter . Characterisation and Back Story Nicole is Holly's troubled younger sister. Nicole barely remembered much from her mother and father's marriage break down, but suffered greatly by the absence of her father Mark. Taunts and bullying from a young age led Nicole into an eating disorder which soon took over her whole life, leading her to be expelled from college and her mother Rebeeca seeked help from Holly to help Nicole. Season Two Nicole's arrived as Holly's troublesome younger sister, but it was quickly revealed that Nicole was hiding a secret - bulimia. Nicole grew up with a crush on Jack Foster and they soon developed a bond, leading Jack to discover Nicole's secret. Jack and Nicole gradually became closer despite his relationship with Sammy Davis. Eventually Jack and Sammy split, making way for Nicole. However, in the season finale, Sammy revealed she was pregnant with Jack's baby. Season Three In one of City Girls' most twisted storylines, it was revealed that Sammy was faking her pregnancy. But in a cruel twist of fate, a flashback revealed that Sammy's pregnancy test gave her a false positive result and at the hospital she was told that because of complications with her abortion, she is unable to have children. Desperate to get Jack back, Sammy faked a pregnancy and arranged to adopt the baby of a young girl called Mia. Sean was the one manipulating the whole situation as a way of controlling Sammy. Drew soon found out when Jack accused him of being the father of Sammy's baby. Jack and Nicole's relationship hit the rocks as she spiralled into bulimia again. This ended with Holly giving permission to have Nicole sectioned into rehab. This led to a temporary exit for Nicole. Season Four Jack and Nicole's return created more than just the one surprise as they revealed that they had got married while away. However, reality soon hit the couple as Jack led himself into debt trying to provide a home and a life for his new wife. Jack suffered a violent beating from loan shark Ethan Buckley who soon resorted to desperate measures to punish Jack for his lack of repayment. Jack's one night stand with Holly came back to haunt him as Nicole found out the truth and refused to give him another chance. In a shock twist, loan shark Ethan tried to kill Jack by driving straight for him, Nicole pushed him out of the way and got caught in the crossfire leaving her in a coma. Season Four ended with Nicole's heart stopping as Jack begged doctors to save his wife's life. Season Five Season Five is due to begin in June 2014, it is set four years after the Season Four Finale. Only Shelley Hennig (Izzie), Rachel Melvin (Holly) and Julie Marie Berman (Ashley) have been confirmed to return.